


Distractions

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5VN, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Nero, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Wet & Messy, bratty bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Vergil secretly likes when Nero wears his old clothes, but he'll never tell the boy that. Nevertheless, it makes for quite a distraction - he's got a lot of work to do and here comes Nero, sauntering in with one of Vergil's vests covering most of the booty shorts he's wearing...VerNero, top!Vergil, bratty bottom!Nero, intersex Nero, incest, father/son incest, daddy kink, requested by SteaMiLKy!! ♥
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VerNero
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteaMiLKy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteaMiLKy/gifts).



> lemme say I'm very happy that the first request I got was for VerNero because I FUCKING LOVE this yummy ship so much heheheh i hope you like it!!!

Vergil looked up from his paperwork at the sound of a knock. “Come in,” he said.

Nero cracked the door open, sliding his bare leg through before the rest of his body. Vergil had already returned to the work at hand until his son cleared his throat impatiently; with a sigh, he turned his attention to Nero completely, drinking in his rather risqué appearance. Black short-shorts clung tightly to Nero’s thighs, the top half covered by one of Vergil’s old vests. He tutted at the boy for wearing his clothes and twisted a finger at him, beckoning an all too eager Nero forward. “What did I tell you about wearing my clothes?”

Nero shrugged, slowly unzipping the vest as he walked over to his father’s desk. Without waiting for permission, he slipped neatly into Vergil’s lap and pressed his bare chest against him with a satisfied moan. “But it looks so good on me, don’t you think?” Vergil hummed, reaching around Nero to grab a pen. He ignored Nero’s childish whine and continued with his work, signing paper after paper until Nero began to kiss and suck lightly on his neck.

Vergil dropped his pen and pulled Nero back by the collar of his vest. “ _No_ marks,” he growled. Nero’s bratty smirk angered him all the more. But when he dove back in to suck a proper hickey onto his father’s skin, Vergil wrapped his fingers tightly around the back of his neck to hold him in place. Nero moaned, arching his back. “Fuck _yes_ ,” he whispered.

“You are such a _needy_ child,” Vergil said. His left hand wandered down Nero’s chest, over his ribs, and dipped into the front his shorts. Nero spread his thighs as far apart as they could go without falling out of the chair, whimpering as Vergil’s fingers brushed past his sensitive cock to feel his leaking pussy. “Always finding some way to disturb me while I work. And look at the mess you’re making—” Vergil brought his hand up to show Nero how wet his fingers were. “Open your mouth.” Nero made that cute little _ahh_ sound and swallowed his father’s fingers, tonguing thoroughly around them as he tasted himself. He shivered and rolled his hips.

“Want you in me _now_ ,” he demanded, tilting his head back as Vergil trailed sticky fingertips down Nero’s throat.

Vergil sighed. “Very well,” he said. “But your punishment is laundry duty, seeing as you’ve soiled my trousers.”

Nero’s haughty chuckle was cut off by a gasp as Vergil dug his nails into the stretchy fabric of his shorts and tore them off. He glared down at his father and defiantly rubbed his pussy over Vergil’s clothed thigh, smearing all of his wetness on it with a delightful moan. Vergil quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly as his son watched. Nero’s own little cock twitched excitedly.

“Well?” Vergil placed his hands on Nero’s hips, lifting him off the wet spot that would _definitely_ stain.

Nero wiggled in his grasp, leaning his forehead on Vergil’s shoulder as he sunk down on his cock. “Mm, daddy, you feel so fuckin’ good,” he said. Vergil’s hum vibrated on Nero’s throat, his teeth grazing over all the sensitive areas he’d memorized before sucking harsh marks into him. Nero whimpered, slamming down on Vergil’s cock as he rode him; his fingers yanked at his father’s hair, letting go only when Vergil bit down hard on the muscle between his neck and shoulder.

“You’re misbehaving.”

“’Cause you look like I’m _boring_ you.”

Vergil stood up with Nero still in his lap and moved to press his son against the wall, hooking his arms under his thighs. “Fine, I’ll give you what you want.” Nero grinned. His head hit the wall as Vergil fucked him fast; his lips parted with a silent scream, and he choked when Vergil shoved his tongue down his throat. His cock throbbed at the sight of his son coming undone by his own hand, Nero’s pussy clamping down on him with every thrust as if he wanted Vergil to keep fucking him forever and never leave. Vergil groaned and dug his nails into Nero’s muscular legs. He brought one hand up, gently stroking Nero’s sensitive dick.

“ _Oh_! I’m gonna—ah— _Vergil…_ ” Nero stumbled over his words, begging his father to keep touching him. Vergil merely smirked and continued his slow strokes, burying his cock deep inside Nero as he nipped at swollen red lips.

“Tell daddy how much you love his cock,” Vergil purred.

“I love your cock, _fuck_ , please fuck me daddy,” Nero said, his legs trembling.

“Good boy.”

Vergil lifted him higher and thrusted hard into him, their slapping skin and ragged breath echoing off the high ceiling in the study. He grunted and grabbed around for Nero’s ass, scratching deep welts into the soft skin as he came inside him; Nero’s pussy clenched around him, mixing his own gushing orgasm with his father’s cum. He wrapped his arms around Vergil’s neck, panting between kissing softly over his face. Vergil took a deep breath and pulled out, shuddering at the absolute slutty noise Nero made.

“Now you’ve really made a mess,” Vergil complained. The entire front of his pants was soaked.

“Guess we could take a shower,” Nero suggested, winking. “Let me clean up the mess I made.”

With a brief glance back at the work on his desk, Vergil frowned. “That’ll do just fine, _brat_ ,” he said, carrying his quivering boy out of the study toward the bathroom.


End file.
